Lost and Found
by desired-hanyou-aly
Summary: Helga thinks over her life as a motherless child.  Please Review, thank you.


This is my first fanfiction that I wrote while in Iraq and was missing someone very much and it's the first one I'm brave enough to let people read. So please give me a review of what you think. Thank you.

I don't own Hey Arnold or the song.

Helga is sitting in the park by the fountain singing a very sad song.

_Sometimes I feel like a motherless child_

_Sometimes I feel like a motherless child_

_Sometimes I feel like a motherless child_

_A long way from home_

As she sits there she watches the people around her. Thinking about Arnold. Longing for him to notice her but she knows because of her bullying ways he will never think of her that way. So since no one seems to notice her, she begins singing again.

_Sometimes I feel like a motherless child_

_Sometimes I feel like a motherless child_

_Sometimes I feel like a motherless child_

_A long way from home_

Helga sighs to herself and looks into the water only to see a reflection of a bully. Tears come to her eyes as she tries to blink them back. Life sucks she thinks. No one loves her and probably no one ever will. She starts to sing again but unknowingly to her someone has come up behind her.

_Sometimes I feel like a motherless child_

_Sometimes I feel like a motherless child_

_Sometimes I feel like a motherless child_

_A long way from home_

As Helga finishes the last verse he alerts her to his presence. Helga jumps to know someone has been listening to her song. She turns around to see the very person she didn't want to see, Arnold. He had concern laced in his eyes but he said nothing.

"Don't scare me like that football head!" She yelled.

"Sorry Helga but I came to ask you about some homework we're suppose to do but your song captivated me."

A slight blush crossed her face but she thought she had hided it well but Arnold saw it anyway. He thought it was kinda cute.

"Whatever Arnold-o, so what did you wanna ask and make it snappy I ain't got all day?"

"Ummm, what was our English homework?"

"Oh wow hair boy that's it and I thought it was the hard stuff. We have to read 'The Westing Game' and write a report on what we read, if we liked it or not, and who you thought was the killer before you found out who it really was." She rolled her eyes.

"Thanks Helga, umm one more question, umm why were you singing such a sad song?"

Well, umm, thats because, umm that's none of your beezwax, geekwad." She finally spat out.

Arnold lets out a long sigh and sits down next to her. He than turns to her and looks into her crystal blue eyes with his concerned deep green eyes and whispers.

"Just tell me the truth for once Helga."

Helga looks at him in pure shock and the tears began to sting her eyes. She tried to blink them away but she just couldn't do it any more, she just had let it all out. For the first time since Arnold has known this girl in front of him it was the first time he had ever seen her cry. Than she spoke in a very low and timid voice.

"Why doesn't anyone care about me? Why doesn't anyone love me? Or why doesn't anyone try to understand me?"

Helga than turns away and hides her face in her hands thinking about what she just told Arnold. Arnold looks at her in shock and than does something she least expects he comforts her in his arms.

"I'm sorry Helga but I care and I want to understand you but..."

"No Arnold, I..I don't want your pity. I want something much more from people. Just never mind, don't worry about me."

Helga jerks from Arnold's arms and runs. Arnold is even more shock about what just happened and sighs.

"Damn it Helga, you never give anyone a chance to know the real you."

Arnold was hurting and he didn't know why and he knew it had to do with Helga. Today wasn't the day to pry in Helga life because she would push back even harder. What to do now but think about the mystery that is Helga. Arnold gets up, looks in the direction Helga went, and he heads home to think about her and these feelings of his.

I changed my ending to this instead of the happy ending I had and I thought it felt right. Please review what you think of my story. Thank you.


End file.
